Patent Document 1 discloses a battery capable of absorbing forces generated between adjacent cells.
The battery disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes three rectangular parallelepiped cells. Each cell includes a positive terminal provided on the upper surface. The positive terminal includes pillar-shaped first-stage stacked portions with flat upper surfaces and columnar second-stage stacked portions provided on the first-stage stacked portions.
Also, the battery disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes connection bars each electrically connecting the positive terminals of two adjacent cells. Each connection bar has two circular through-holes, which are fitted to the second-stage stacked portions of the positive terminals of two adjacent cells.
Each connection bar is formed by curving the section between the two through-holes into a bulging shape (an inverted U shape).
In the battery disclosed in Patent Document 1, two adjacent cells are connected together by a connection bar with a bulging section. Thus, the bulging section absorbs deformation in the direction of connection of the two cells (for example, thermal expansion) and external forces (for example, vibrations).
Therefore, the use of such a connection bar in the battery reduces load applied to the terminals of the two cells.